A Moon To Burn
by Catrowline
Summary: Dean Winchester doesn't know who she is, but he knows she isn't human. Dean knows that something like her just can't be human, and he's going to find out just what it is that Melya Aispel is. Even if it's the last thing he does.
1. Let's Call It Home

Dean stacked his papers onto his desk. He liked this cover story. Being a teacher. At first, he'd thought it would be a bore, that it would be too much trouble, but today, on this particular day, he was happy.

It had been a few months since Dean had become a teacher at Fustel High (pronounced Foostel), and he was enjoying it. He and Sam had already solved their case, but neither men wanted to leave the small town. They both had steady jobs, they had found a small flat with two separate rooms (a first). Dean couldn't remember the last time he'd had a room to himself other than at the bunker. But then again, the bunker didn't feel much like home. Sure, it was safe, with a lot of equipment, but it was cold. Bland. It felt like they were only passers-by and Dean was tired of moving around all the time. Dean wanted to settle down, and this small town called Assy, suited him just fine.

As he prepared for his next class, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in," he said, expecting probably a student in need of a talk or a teacher in need of some chalk. However, a young woman, with something that seemed off to her, opened the door. "How can I help you?" said Dean, standing up.

"I'm looking for a certain Dean Winchester," said the woman, "and I was told to look here."

"That's me," smiled Dean.

"I'm Melya Aispel," she said, holding out her hand. As Dean shook it, he felt a strange feeling build up in his wrist. Thinking he may have only twisted it wrong, he brushed it away.

"Ah, yeah. My assistant. Of course, have a seat," he said, gesturing to the chairs set facing his desk. Melya sat down, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Dean. I'm looking forward to working with you."

Later that evening, as Dean came home to his brother, he slumped down into his chair with a content sigh. Sam, who had been studying for his law school, looked up. "What is it?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"I'm happy, Sam, for the first time in so long. It's got to be this place."

Sam didn't answer; he knew there was more.

"Let's call it home."

Sam couldn't agree more.


	2. Another day

Dean woke up with a smile on his face, and it surprised him. He usually only smiled on a case, before they were about to kill the monster they were hunting, or when Castiel was around. But Dean hadn't heard from Cas and Jack in a long time, so he decided that in the evening, he would call his best friend and have him and his adopted son over. It didn't matter if the kid was Lucifer's son; as long as Castiel took care of the boy, he wouldn't - couldn't - go wrong.

Dean stretched, hearing his back crack. He got up and headed to the bathroom, doing his business before finally heading out of his room for breakfast.

As he crossed the threshold of the school, Dean felt his shoulders square and his back straighten. He was where he belonged. A kid jogged up to him, holding a flyer.

"Hey, mister Winchester!"

"Josh, good morning. How was your Spanish test?"

"It went great, sir, thanks," grinned Josh. "Say, sir, we and the guys," which meant the boys on the soccer team, "well, we were wondering if you would be our coach this year. Mrs Johnson left last year, she got married." Josh looked at Dean with pleading eyes, and Dean could tell the boy wasn't making fun of him.

"I'll have to talk to Principal Morrison, but I would definitely be interested, Josh."

A smile crept up on Dean's face as he watched Josh blow up in joy.

"Aw, sweet! Thanks, sir! Here," he handed the flyer to Dean, "you've got to write your name on the paper."

Dean dug a pen out of his jacket pocket and wrote down his name. The only other name there was none other than Melya Aispel.

Dean ushered the boy off to class, as he himself had to get to his. Dean taught math.

He might act like a douche sometimes, but Dean actually was smart.

"Okay, kids. Don't forget to study those equations," he called out futilely to the horde of rushing students.

After all, it was just another day of Dean's new life.

 **HELLO MY FRIENDS** **How are you in this fine day of [ _insert date here_ ] ?**

Guest!Catherine: I love you for loving my fic! Merry Christmas to you too! And of course they're living an apple pie life, what other pie could it be? Love you lots 3


End file.
